Memorias de un detective
by momo yukishiro
Summary: Ichigo kurosaki es un detective, cuya vida es rutinaria hasta que un dia un hombre alto con aire de sospecha le pide que investigue a Rukia Kuchki, una joven empresaria con la que compartira un romanse apasional.
1. Prologo

Prologo

"La obscura noche que oculta secretos,

Y a los amantes que juegan a quererse,

Es testigo de sus pecados, sus deseos,

Sus delitos, sus mutuas ganas de olvidarse

Mientras la blanca luna, desde muy lejos

Es cómplice y jurado únicamente de aquellos

A los que una vez amaron sin amar

Y de aquellos que lo olvidaron por odiar"

Escucho un ruido lejano dentro de la habitación, me encuentro cansado y en una cama que claramente no es mía, la almohada huele a un perfume de orquídeas evidentemente caro. Me siento en la cama de un sobresalto llevando una mano a mi cabeza, tratando de recordar algo. Escucho que alguien entra a la habitación y abro lo ojos. Dirijo la vista por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar algún indicio que me indicará donde me encontraba. Ahí, detenida en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba descalza mostrando sus piernas blancas, firmes, realmente torneadas y a medio muslo terminaba una prenda que obviamente no era de ella pero realmente resaltaba su esbelta figura. Seguí subiendo mí mirada empezando a atesorar lo que veía "¡madre mía!" realmente me agradaba aquello. Seguí levantando la mirada admirando aquella belleza, ella traía en las manos una copa de lo que parecía vino tinto. Le apreciaba cada vez con más intensidad. Con lujuria llegue a su pecho. "¡La prenda que traía puesta era mía!" Mi camisa lila que para ser honesto no era de mi agrado pero en ese instante se había convertido en mi favorita, la tenía entre abierta dejando ver aquellas líneas perfectamente delineadas de sus senos, su cuello pálido mostraba algunas marcas rojas, su mentón era perfecto y arriba de él unos labios hinchados en los cuales se podía apreciar el fantasma de una sonrisa, su nariz era como ella, perfectamente formada y pequeña y sus ojos, "¡madre mía sus ojos!" Sus ojos hacían juego con mi camisa eran violetas y me miraban intensamente aunque podía ver en ellos admiración, quizá.

- ya has despertado - dijo acercándose y estirando la copa hacia mí, la sostuve y le di un trago, definitivamente aquel líquido frío, fresco era vino. Ella me miraba superior aun de pie frente a la cama, su rostro impasiblemente indicaba que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Vaya- habló para sí misma, sus ojos penetrantes en los míos - creí que eras un simple idiota que me investigaba - dijo quitándome la copa de la mano y apartándola en el buró que tenía detrás – me equivoque -

- enana - dije toman su mentón perfectamente formado - yo no sé qué me has hecho pero definitivamente tengo ganas de ti- modestamente sonrió y me beso.

La tome de la cintura y la acerque con fuerza a mí, ella solo gimió por el impulso comenzando a acomodarse a horcajadas entre mis piernas, la seguí besando cada vez más con desesperación, ella se dejaba querer y acariciaba lentamente mi torso, incitándome, marcando el ritmo de mis besos pero de la nada me alejó, al ver mi reacción sonrió acercándose a mi oído

- te perdonare que me hayas estado siguiendo con la condición de que me hagas tuya una y otra vez hasta el amanecer –

Sonreí, en aquellas palabras había una promesa del pasado. La tome de la cintura y la acosté en la cama quedando encima de ella, lentamente subí la camisa mientras ella se estremecía debajo de mí. Comencé a penetrarla. Levante una de sus piernas rodeando mi cadera indicándole que hiciera lo mismo con la otra

- más rápido, por favor - me dijo al oído

sonreí -a sus órdenes mi reina-

Comencé a entrar y salir más rápido de ella, a cada embestida sus gemidos se volvían más audibles, ella jalaba de mi cabello en cada asalto mío. Cuando era el inicio de su orgasmo arqueo la espalda lo suficientemente alto para que la tomara de la espalda y la levantara, sentándome en la cama. Con su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuello en mi boca, sus manos incitándome a devorarla nuevamente y sus caderas que subían y bajan me excitaba. Gimió

-oh my...- comenzó a gritar -Ichi...go-

- I...Ichigo - exploto gritando mi nombre libremente al aire, tiempo después me vine en ella, me senté sobre mis pies aun con ella enredada en mi alrededor, su cuerpo olía a su perfume caro, sudor y a mí.

Cuando recupero el ritmo normal de su respiración se acercó a mí oído a susurrarme

- Come on, don´t stop - mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, me provocaba y con esa sed de más, de necesitar nuevamente de ella.

La volví acostar, respirando, esta vez, desde su sexo comencé a subir hasta encontrarme con su boca, aquella boca divina de labios carnosos y una sagrada lengua, volvió a rodear mis caderas con sus piernas, está vez incitándome hacer otro contacto con su sexo, me sorprendió tanto, aunque me gustaba, quería hacerla mía esa noche y otras más.

Pero algo tenían su cuerpo que me era difícil de parar, aun estando cansado o no, su cuerpo y aroma, tanto esa necesidad de mí, me eran más necesarios cada momento. Me aferraría a ella, a su cuerpo, a sus besos, a su aroma, a sus movimientos. Me aferraría a su idea así fuera lo último que estuviera al alcance de mis manos

Así fue como me entregue sin preámbulos a la persona de la que me enamore, de la persona indicada y equivoca a la vez.


	2. El comienzo de todo

HOLA CHIQUITINES! ANTES QUE NADA DESEARIA PEDIRLES UNA DISCULPA PORQUE EN EL PROLOGO NO ME PRESENTE Y ES QUE ME FUE IN LIO APRENDER A PUBLICAR AQUI, AUN ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ESTO ASI QUE QUIEN QUIERA AYUDARME... SE LOS AGRADECERIA DE CORAZÓN, YA MÁS O MENOS LE HE ENCONTRANDO LA FORMA.

BUENO CHICOS ESTE ES MI FIC Y ESPERO OS AGRADE Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS/CRITICAS/IDEAS/PUNTOS DE VISTA... TODOS SON BIENVENIDOS. **cabe**GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y SIN MÁS TE EH TRAIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO.

Y BUENO LES DEJO LEER

* * *

-Hey Kurosaki- escuche el grito de Renji -¿dónde has estado bastardo?- dijo entrando en el despacho.

-Durmiendo idiota ¿Qué no ves?- dije impasible, el tono de su voz hizo que me le mirara por el rabillo del ojo

-llevo marcándote desde hace horas y no me contestas- subiendo su tono de voz -estoy afuera de tu departamento desde las 7 de la mañana y ¿no pudiste decirme que no estabas en él?- dijo golpeando la mesa, logrando que saltará y bajara los pies del escritorio. Obligándome a verlo – ¡me pudiste haber evitado ver a tus hermanas molestas en la hora matutina!-

-Creí haberte dicho que no podía estar en mi departamento- dije acomodándome el sombrero negro que tenía en mi cabeza para evitar la luz del día nublado en mis ojos y así ocultar una sonrisa -mis hermanas llegaron ayer y decidieron hacer una reunión. Me pidieron mi departamento prestado. Ya te lo había dicho- conteste volviendo a subir los pies al escritorio. Removiéndome en la incómoda silla

-¿cómo pude olvidarlo?- exclamo

-Porque eres un idiota- respondí acomodándome nuevamente en el asiento -¿y bien? ¿Para que me buscabas con urgencias, idiota?-

-¿Recuerdas el caso de la señorita Yachiru?- pregunto sentándose en una silla frente a mí, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de la misma – el caso en el que trabajamos juntos-

-si- conteste pero para ser honesto no sabía de quién diablos me hablaba

-bien pues me ha dicho que nos recomendaría a todos sus conocidos y a uno en específico que busca personas como nosotros- dijo orgulloso

-¿Como nosotros?- pregunte para fingir que le prestaba totalmente mi atención

-si- contesto arrogante -gente discreta, rápida y con totalidad limpieza en el trabajo-

-Limpieza ¿eh?- volví a preguntar, siempre funcionaba con él. El truco de preguntar lo último que decía para disimular que le prestaba atención, mientras lo ignoraba

-si nosotros nunca...- deje de prestarle atención totalmente y comencé a pensar en mi padre, en mis hermanas y en unas merecidas vacaciones

-Ichigo- grito nuevamente Renji sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?- pregunte severo

-Ha idiota llevo un rato hablándote y tú no me prestas atención- dijo aventándome su bufanda -hay Kurosaki ¿Qué haremos contigo?- se preguntó levantándose y llevando una mano a su largo cabello rojizo – hay - volvió a decir, esta vez en un suspiro, y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida

-Oye Renji- dije decidido levantándome del asiento. Él abrió la puerta y volteo -eh estado pensando en tomarme unas vacasio...- le dije con vergüenza, como si le estuviera preguntando -...nes- termine. El bastardo ya había salido.

Me deje caer en la silla mirando fijamente por la puerta en la que acababa de salir. Mis vacaciones realmente no eran tema de discusión para Renji, él esperaba que todo el tiempo mi mente se encontrara en el trabajo, sin familia, amigos y otras distracciones. Recordar cuando conocí a Renji en el verano que murió mi madre. Es recordar el pasado que eh querido olvidar y que gracias a él ha funcionado. En ese entonces, yo tenía mi vida resuelta, tenía mujeres, dinero pero me hacía faltaba algo. Mi vida realmente era muy rutinaria. Lo conocí en una reunión de tatsuki, una amiga mía y colega en ese entonces. Después de esa noche mi futuro y presente cambiaron.

- aun sigues ahí- me pregunto Renji entrando nuevamente al despacho con un vaso de café exprés en las manos.

Sólo reí, me levante, tomé mi abrigo negro del respaldo de mí silla y me dirigí a la entrada -voy a mi departamento a ducharme. No tardo- dije con picardía –a no ser que me encuentre con alguna chica que quiera acompañarme- mi tono de voz aparentemente le molesto a Renji.

-Si bastardo ¿con tus hermanas ahí metidas?-

Su tono era acusador. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. La verdad es que Renji es fácil de enojar.

Al salir del edificio en el que se encontraba nuestro "negocio" me detuve admirando aquel clima sombrío. Note que Renji me veía con recelo, por la ventana. A Renji le molestaba mucho, que anduviera sólo en las calles, que no usará mi automóvil, le enojaba que saliera de noche y que tuviera "citas" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Me trataba como si fuera su hijo. Decidí olvidarme de él, acomode mi sombrero negro y el cuello de mi abrigo, le mostré mis llaves, me di media vuelta adentrándome a las frías calles de Japón.

Estaba nublado y había mucha gente en la calle con paraguas y bolsas por doquier. Decidí tomar un atajo, que casi no usaba cuando iba a pie, era un parque solitario y muy bien cuidado, con un toque forestal en el carril para correr. Camine sin mirar a las personas que de vez en cuando pasaban corriendo en el camino. El frio había hecho que olvidara porque había decidido ir a pie a mí casa. En ese momento me detuve, levante la mirada. Mi cuerpo se lleno de escalofríos, ansiedad, nerviosismo todo se junto y aquella persona causante de la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados dentro de mi cuerpo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros delante de mí. Traía un pantalón deportivo muy ajustado a su piel blanca y bien cuidada, una chamarra del mismo material que el pantalón igualmente ajustada, traía su cabello recogido en un moño con algunos cabellos rebeldes fuera de lugar. Su mirada penetraba profundamente la mía. Era la primera vez que alguien me veía de esa manera, provocando cualquier reacción dentro de mí. Venia caminando lentamente, en el camino, sus pisadas eran cada vez más audibles al igual que la dificultad de mi respiración. Cuando estuvo cerca de mí, cara a cara sólo sonrió y agachando la mirada. Comenzó a trotar, me quede perplejo era realmente hermosa. Volteé después de unos minutos, hacia ella pero su silueta ya se había desvanecido entre la niebla.


	3. Un nuevo trabajo: el caballero obsesivo

"La obscura noche, testigo de mi pecado y dolor

Ha sucumbido ante la blanca luna, jurado,

Testigo y juez de lo que me llena de odio y rencor,

Castigándome así, con aquello que fue mi pasado.

Enfrentándome ahora con el recuerdo de mi amor.

Obligándome a ilusionarme con migajas de pasión,

Mezclándose con desilusión y la soledad de mi corazón.

Me enreda lentamente por el deseo de ese extraño señor."

Mi departamento se encontraba en total silencio y en perfecto estado, no había huella alguna de la "fiestecita" de la noche anterior. Mis hermanas habían limpiado todo antes de dormir. Ambas dormían en mi cama, por lo que me imagine que tenían visitas durmiendo en la recamara contigua. Decidí no despertarlas y meterme a bañar enseguida. Me aliste y tome un refrigerio ligero y en silencio. No quise dejar huella alguna de mi visita matutina así que limpie y deje todo en orden antes de apresurarme a salir del departamento.

Camine sin prisa evitando a toda costa aquel parque donde vi aquella mujer. No sabía quién era y cómo diablos había logrado aquella mezcla de sentimientos dentro de mí pero definitivamente me hechizo. Había tratado con muchas mujeres hermosas pero ninguna había despertado un sentimiento en mí como ahora y menos si no la conocía. Definitivamente tenía que buscarla, saber quién era, donde vivía, si estaba casada o en unión libre. Sin darme cuenta llegue al despacho con Renji, quien ya me estaba esperando para reprocharme sobre mi actitud con respecto a mis últimos casos y mi gran insistencia de unas vacaciones. Él me reprendía bastante.

-Ichigo hay que hablar- Me miraba frio detrás de su escritorio, se notaba que llevaba tiempo pensando en que decirme para que me sintiera mal. Eso era típico de él, muy pocas veces le había escuchado hablar sin antes pensar las cosas dos veces

-estas comportándote de una manera infantil y estúpida- exclamo enojado.

Yo coloque mi abrigo en el perchero que se encontraba detrás de la puerta y me senté en mi escritorio aparentando indiferencia. Él sólo me siguió con la mirada, descargando en ella todo el enojo que sentía

-¡te estoy hablando Kurosaki!-

- Si. Ya te escuche Renji - conteste forzado

- ¡Ichigo entramos en esto juntos y juntos llegamos al éxito pero yo no pienso irme a la ruina o perder mis clientes por tus estupideces! - exclamo muy alterado

- ¡De acuerdo si hago bien mi trabajo! - conteste irónico -¿Me dejaras tomarme unas malditas vacaciones?- pregunte levantándome del asiento con el mismo tono de voz que él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Ichigo- Se levanto de su asiento. Comenzó a cruzar el despacho, venia acercándose a mí -no te puedo condicionar cómo si fueras un adolescente estúpido que empieza a conocer el mundo- Me fulminaba con la mirada, ahora centímetros de la mía

–Kurosaki tu talento es grande y lo sabes. Aparte de tus muchas habilidades físicas, tienes una mente privilegiada sin mencionar que conoces muy bien a la gente de las calles lo que resulta más sutil que todos tus títulos académicos que has llegado a colgar en tú "pared del triunfo"-

-¿Y por eso debería sentirme halagado? ¿Capaz quizá? Sabes perfectamente que demonios hago aquí en este despacho contigo. Sabes perfectamente que esto no es lo mío. Lo sabes Renji-

Él respiro profundo –mira sólo haz tu trab...- comenzó a sonar su teléfono móvil que se encontraba en su escritorio al otro lado de la amplia habitación.

Nuestro negocio estaba establecido en un viejo edificio cuya fachada era extranjera, de un estilo francés, el cual únicamente tenia de tres pisos, los cuales eran destinados para ser oficinas. Nuestro piso era el último, amplio, lleno de fotografías antiguas en las paredes, estantes con llenos de libros, iluminado por cinco ventanas amplias en forma de arco que eran cubiertas por un par de persianas nuevas. El edificio estaba ubicado en la esquina de una calle muy transitada, cerca del centro de la ciudad. Todas las mañanas se podía oler el delicioso aroma a café recién preparado de la cafetería que se encontraba justamente a lado de la entrada del edificio. Mientras que en el transcurso de la mañana las calles cobraban vida con el ruido del tráfico y las vidas rutinarias de los empresarios. Yo, me encontraba ahí todas las mañanas entregando informes o adquiriendo trabajo nuevo en que ocupar mi vida.

Renji cruzo, nuevamente, la amplia habitación por su móvil y contesto -Abarai- dijo aún enojado. Pero al ver que los gestos de su cara habían cambiado radicalmente, pude darme cuenta que eran malas noticias –De acuerdo enseguida voy- colgó y volteo a verme con recelo, aunque podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-Tengo que salir Kurosaki- dijo aún enojado

-¿Todo bien Renji?- pregunte con interés.

Él sólo se limitó a verme, tomó su chaqueta y cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él. Me levante y lo observe por la amplia ventana que se encontraba a espaldas mía. Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pedir prestado mí carro, es más ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando tomo mis llaves. Maldije por lo bajo pensando que tendría que regresarme en tren o caminando. Me volví a acomodar en la silla. Levante los pies en el escritorio, baje mi sombrero a mi caraa acomodar en la . y me dispuse a dormir.

Alguien me empujo las piernas del escritorio obligándome a despertar

-maldito Renji, bastardo ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-

Grite enfurecido, me la había vuelto a aplicar. Me quite el sombrero levantándome de mi incómoda postura en la silla. Me quedé atónito, paralizado como en la mañana. Ahí, detenida enfrente de mí, del otro lado del escritorio se encontraba aquella mujer que me cautivo en el parque, me miraba con deseo y poco a poco comenzaba a deshacerse de los botones de su abrigo. La miraba fijamente, pendiente de sus movimientos, intranquilo. Mientras lentamente mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar en contra mío. La respiración me era lentamente, más y más difícil de llevar a cabo. Comenzó a acercarse a mí, autoritaria, decidida. Se detuvo enfrente mío dejando caer aquel abrigo que ocultaba su desnudes. Mí respiración era entrecortada y al igual que el incremento acelerado de la longitud de mi excitación. Ella ya se encontraba hincada enfrente de mí. Al fino toque de su piel con la mía una descarga eléctrica me recorrió la columna logrando salir de aquella capa de sueño en la que me encontraba metido.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero cuando desperté, la habitación estaba obscura, lo único que me alumbraba era la luz de la luna que se colaba por las pequeñas rendijas que dejaban las persianas semi-abiertas, por la gran ventana que tenía detrás de mí

-Buenas noches- Hablo una voz dentro de la obscura habitación

-Buenas noches- dije bajando los pies del escritorio, visualizando un traje gris

-Estoy buscando al… detective - dijo serio, decidido

-Soy yo- conteste tranquilo, al igual que él -¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie

-Necesito que investigue a alguien ¿Podrá hacerlo?- sonó serio pero irónico a la vez

-Pero por supuesto- exclame -a eso me dedico- dije burlón -por favor siéntese –

Extendí una mano señalando una silla de madera enfrente de mí y la otra para encender la luz de una pequeña lámpara en la esquina de mi escritorio

-Preferiría la penumbra- contesto mientras se sentaba en la silla que le señale

-De… de acuerdo señor- balbuce. Me volví a sentar. Gracias a la luz de la luna podía distinguir parte de su rostro, era un hombre con facciones muy finas -¿Y bien?- pregunte acomodándome en el asiento -¿A quién hay que investigar?-

-Necesito que investigues a Rukia Kuchiki-

-Rukia Kuchiki- repetí pasando los dedos de mi mano por mi mentón

-¿Qué tipo de información quiere que le proporcione?- pregunte aún como en trance, saboreando mis palabras

-todo sobre ella- contesto firme -quiero saber dónde vive, con quien vive, con quien duerme, con quien come, cuando, donde y con quienes sale, su horario semanal, su trabajo, su vida laboral, familiar. Todo- contesto serio y tranquilo.

Me sorprendió el tono que uso para decir aquellas palabras. Las pronuncio tan natural aunque lo que pedía parecía que lo pronunciaba una persona obsesiva y controladora.

-De acuerdo- dije al fin -usted quiere saber todo- dije escribiendo en un papel cualquiera el nombre de ella y la información "TODO" lo subraye

-eh notado que pasa mucho por el centro. En las mañanas va a correr al parque que queda cerca de ahí- afirmó observando su reloj rápidamente

-bien veo que tiene una noción de su itinerario- el sonrió

-solo se cuándo podrá verla de cerca pero quiero que investigue el resto-

-bien- suspire

-te pagare por adelantado y…-

-no hace falta- respondí de inmediato

-oh, creo que es necesario- respondió y dejo caer un paquete grueso a la mesa -quiero que comiences desde esta noche- recalco con un poco de desesperación

-perfecto-

-yo vendré a verte después para ver tus informes-

-De acuerdo pero ¿tiene una fotografía de ella para ubicarla y saber cómo es exactamente?-

-Ja- esbozo una sonrisa burlona y recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos -¿No sabes cómo es Rukia kuchiki?- pregunto igual de tranquilo e irónico que aun principio – ella es hermosa, definitivamente es preciosa como una joya recién pulida, con un carácter frio y difícil- volvió a sonreír.

Se levantó, tomo una tarjeta mía y salió. Me quede perplejo aquellas palabras sin duda eran de una persona controladora, obsesiva, a tal grado que me dieron escalofríos. El tono natural con las que las dijo era digno de admirar

-eh conocido peores personas- dije en voz alta esperando que alguien me contestara.

Me levante, fui por mi abrigo y salí en busca de la gran señorita kuchiki. Aunque no supiera exactamente como era, definitivamente debía ser hermosa. Aquellas palabras me hicieron dudar un segundo que algo malo podría pasarle aquella mujer una vez que terminara el trabajo. En esos momentos pensé que como casi siempre, podrían ser un matrimonio en crisis. Mi trabajo como detective privado, principalmente consistía en investigar a cualquier integrante de un matrimonio. Así fue como me adentre una noche cualquiera en las frías calles de Japón en busca de Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

HOLA ESTIMADOS LECTORES LES HE TRAIDO EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA. QUIZE PUBLICARLO AYER PERO NO PUDE ASI QUE YA SE LOS HE TRAIDO HOY. ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? ¿LES VA GUSTANDO EL FIC?  
BUENO LES INVITO A DEJAR SUS OPINIONES Y QUE TENGAN LINDO DÍA.

**"Cabe"** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC. TE ASEGURO QUE NO SOLO LO DEJÓ HIPNOTIZADO c;


End file.
